


He Knows

by drabbletale



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 15:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13238838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drabbletale/pseuds/drabbletale
Summary: “my brother knows.”Sans looked up from the table, with a frown. In the doorway stood Red, jeans and t-shirt dirty, with an over-packed backpack on his shoulder.





	He Knows

“my brother knows.”

Sans looked up from the table, with a frown. In the doorway stood Red, jeans and t-shirt dirty, with an over-packed backpack on his shoulder. The Fell skeleton looked up to Sans with wide eyes, trembling. By the red around his eye sockets and his gritting teeth, he knew Red had cried on the way over.

Sans shut off the stove and opened his arms. “c’mere. it’s alright.” Red’s bag was dropped on the floor haphazardly in the middle of the living room, as the skeleton buried his face in Sans’ shoulder. “s’okay, red. relax. it’s gonna be fine.”

Red took a deep breath, nodding once against the soft comfort of his doubles hug, before replying. “i just… i left before he s-said anything more… i don’t know if he’ll l-let me come back. i…” His voice just tapered down and Sans ran his fingers over Red’s spine.

“there’s nothing to worry about.” He smiled, “but you’re more than welcome to stay here.”


End file.
